Moor Cat
by froggieninja101
Summary: There's a strange cat lurking along the WindClan boundary. When Heathertail is sent to drive it off, will Myst befriend her instead? Can this loner change Heathertail back to the good cat she was meant to be?


Heathertail padded into camp, jaws clamped firmly on the hare she was dragging with her. Breezepelt looked up from where he was washing his paws and padded over to her. She ignored him for the most part and dropped the hare on the pitifully small fresh-kill pile. She spat a few clumps of rabbit fur out of her mouth and shook her head.

"That's a nice catch," Breezepelt commented.

"Thanks," she replied. "It was on of the stupidest rabbits I've ever seen. Didn't even know I was there."

He nodded. "That's the way it is with 'em. I'm just glad I'm a cat." He rolled his eyes. "Imagine the horror of waking up a mouse. I think I'd just about die."

She purred her amusement. "If you were a mouse I'd make sure I became one too."

He butted her head affectionately. "Come on now. Onestar's called a meeting."

"About what?" she asked. "If its a couple of kits becoming apprentices-"

"There's been trouble along the border," he said shortly, cutting her off. He looked fierce and the fur along his spine rose up as if he really was facing an enemy. That was one of his faults, she reflected. He was just to eager to fight. Not that she could blame him really. Ever since he had found out that he shared blood with those cats from ThunderClan. ThunderClan! Of all the clans, his father just had to get attached to one of their cats. Of course, Breezepelt was still taking the view that Lionblaze and Jayfeather had made it all up, but she couldn't deny that they probably were telling the truth. The thought of Lionblaze made her heart squeeze up. For a time she had been so sure that she loved him. But he valued being a warrior more than her. He'd betrayed her. So she'd gone to Breezepelt. He hadn't asked about it and she had never told him. She knew that she was being unfair to him though. She liked Breezepelt, but he wasn't Lionblaze. He was more for appearances than anything. It was her way of lashing back at Lionblaze for all the hurt that he had done to her.

"Let all cats strong enough to catch their own prey assemble for a Clan meeting," Onestar yowled.

"Come on," Breezepelt growled.

Heathertail followed him to where the Clan was already starting to gather. She selected a place beside Willowclaw. Breezepelt stalked over to where Nightcloud was sitting, a ferocious look in his eyes. Harespring was the last cat to join the meeting and when he had taken his place, Onestar began to speak.

"My cats, I would not have called you together unless it was a matter of utmost urgency. A strange cat has been sighted on the eastern border and shows no sign of leaving." Whispers swept the gathering. "We do not know whether she is friendly or hostile, but if her presence persists, she shall have to be driven off. Ashfoot, tell the Clan what you and your patrol saw this morning."

He stepped aside as the gray she-cat rose to her paws. "Owlwhisker, Redwillow, and myself were patrolling the eastern border," she meowed. "There was a rustle in the grasses and we spotted a black she-cat. She was about three leaf-bares old with long black fur and bright green eyes." She paused as if unsure of how much more to say. "She was close enough to the border for us to feel threatened by her presence, but as she had not crossed it, we could do nothing justified about it." She dipped her head to Onestar and sat back down.

"We don't know the potential of this cat and we aren't soft like ThunderClan. If you catch her within Clan boundaries she goes. You don't stop to talk you drive her off." There were yowls of agreement.

Heathertail looked at Breezepelt. He was looking contemptuous. "Why don't we go find her and teach her not to come anywhere near us again?" he called when the commotion had subsided somewhat. "We're sitting ducks otherwise."

"Yeah," Redwillow agreed. "She's a mouse-brain if she thinks she can get so close to us without retaliation."

"I agree that something must be done," Onestar told him, "but an unprovoked attack looks cowardly."

Redwillow muttered something that she couldn't catch, but didn't pursue the matter. Breezepelt was unwilling to let it drop though. "And what if she steals prey from us?" he challenged. "We can't afford to lose food to an outsider."

"Silence," Onestar hissed, bristling with anger. "I won't attack a loner just because she was seen one time too close for comfort to our scent markers."

Rebuffed, Breezepelt glared at the ground sullenly.

"This meeting is officially over," Onestar said. He beckoned to Ashfoot with his tail and they retreated to his den, no doubt to discuss the strange cat.

Heathertail rose too and padded to the camp entrance. "Where are you going?" Leaftail called.

"I left some prey when I came back from hunting," she replied. "I'd hate if that cat got to it before I came back to collect it."

He nodded. "Okay, but be quick about it."

She dipped her head and turned. She was about to leave when he called after her, "and if you see that loner, don't hesitate to give her some scars she'll remember."

Waving her tail in acknowledgement, Heathertail trotted out of camp. She was greeted by a fresh gust of wind and anticipation pricked at her. Maybe she'd see the mysterious cat as well. Still, that wasn't why she was out. She made her way for the shared border with ThunderClan. She'd left a squirrel there and wasn't about to leave it. When she got to the place, she peered around cautiously. Pulling aside the ferns that had hidden the prey from predators, she was surprised to find not only the squirrel, but two mice and a vole as well. They didn't smell like any cat that she recognized, but prey was prey. She tucked the mice under her chin and, carrying the squirrel in her jaws with the vole, she made her way back to camp. As she looked behind her, she thought she saw a flash of green eyes in the underbrush.

She got back just as the fiery rays of the sun set the clouds ablaze with orange light.

"Woa Heathertail, that's a ton of fresh-kill you got there."

Unable to respond to Whitetail's praise, she tottered over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited her load. Letting the mice fall first, she then dropped down the squirrel and vole. IT felt good not to have them on her anymore. She felt like she'd rather eat bird for a month than eat another squirrel her entire life.

Onestar padded over, looking appreciative. He nodded towards her prey. "That's an amazing catch in one day," he commented. "Were you hunting alone?"

"Yes," she replied. For a moment, she wondered if she should tell him that the majority of it was not her own. However, there was a certain pride to having everyone think that she was showing such ability.

"I think this diffidently earns you a place at tonight's Gathering," Onestar told her. "I don't think I'll mention the loner," he added thoughtfully, not really addressing her. "It wasn't anywhere near the other Clans and we don't want to look weak."

Heathertail nodded. "Imagine what ShadowClan would think if we acted all jumpy about a cat that we'd only seen once." There was scorn in her voice, although she hadn't meant to show it.

The WindClan leader nodded darkly. "I know. We need to show the other Clans that we're just as strong as they are."


End file.
